<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>On the Other Side of Fear by deliriumbubbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346814">On the Other Side of Fear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles'>deliriumbubbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Disabled Character, F/M, Fear, Multi, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliriumbubbles/pseuds/deliriumbubbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After coming to Earth to break up the fight between His boys, God decides Michael needs a mandatory vacation on Earth. And that Amenadiel and Lucifer will “help” him. With his strength stripped, but not his fear mojo, Michael is forced to struggle with who he is and what has happened in his life. Meanwhile, Maze finds her heart's desire in her lap, afraid to embrace it, and Ella deals with the aftermath of her relationship with a serial killer. </p>
<p>In the background, something evil is rising, along with their fears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>274</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Make Like a Disney Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everything you want is on the other side of fear.”</p>
<p>— Jack Canfield</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>know</em> how I hate to see you fight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Dad descended the stairs, Lucifer felt his heart climbing up into his throat. Anger and fear and some third undefined sensation boiled and bubbled up inside him and threatened to rage out through his mouth. If he were in Hell, they’d be in danger of fire erupting from his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Lucifer’s lips curled back and spat out: “Oh! <em>Now</em>, He returns!” He clapped his hands and then turned to his brothers. “Right, then. Let’s all bow down. Bow down, everyone! We’ve been <em>graced</em> with His presence!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luci!” Amenadiel hissed, grabbing Lucifer’s arm and jerking him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You aren’t glad to see me?” Dad said in a voice that managed to be superficially warm yet unaffected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Time hasn’t erased anything. No one is fooled by that ridiculous cozy sweater,” Lucifer snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would have thought you’d be looking to thank me.” Dad took an unhurried step toward them. “Both of you, really. You aren’t enjoying my gifts?” He shrugged. “I suppose I could find something else—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, Father,” Amenadiel said, holding up a hand. “I am so incredibly grateful. You have no idea.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I may have <em>some</em> idea. It seemed appropriate that my first son be the first to enjoy fatherhood.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel and Dad exchanged a smile, and Lucifer’s heart dropped into his stomach. They all fell under the sway of The Presence, no matter what He’d done. All of Amenadiel’s growth over the past few years, wiped away by one smile from Dad. He followed Dad to the side of the crib, where Dad leaned over to grin down on Charlie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What a <em>blessing</em> it all was. The Holy Grandfather, who art wherever the hell He wanted to be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instinctively, Lucifer found himself glancing toward Michael, who was holding his crooked shoulders very stiff and staring hard at the stairs where Dad had appeared. As though he sensed Lucifer’s eyes on him, Michael looked up and twisted his lips in a vaguely displeased expression. In response, Lucifer made a face before turning his attention back to Dad the first Angel fawning over the first Nephilim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Did</em> Dad have a hand in that? Would anyone admit it, if it were true?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Everything seems so new and precarious with your first,” Dad said, caressing Charlie’s still cheek. “You want to change the world to make everything perfect for him… And yet, I do think you’ve outdone yourself. All of time has stopped. On Earth. Off of Earth…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer shook his head. “Ah, well <em>done</em>, brother.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to, Father, <em>really</em>. I just…” Amenadiel shrugged haplessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dad patted his shoulder and squeezed. “The life of a child means everything to a father. But you must never let fear overtake you. Be aware of your fear, acknowledge it, and give it due attention. Then, let it go.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know how, Dad,” Amenadiel said softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The timbre of His voice reverberated through the air, sending out waves of reassurance. Lucifer steeled himself and resisted with everything he had. Behind him, he could feel Maze shuddering. Dad didn’t make demons feel so warm and fuzzy, clearly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His divine, soporific calm threatened to drop Lucifer to his knees. That unrelenting force, exercised <em>against</em> them caused anger to win over whatever other emotions were churning around inside of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You manipulative bastard!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luci, no—“ Amenadiel warned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, go hide behind your baby!” Lucifer watched Dad’s placid face and beatific smile. “You come down here, after all this time, after everything that’s happened? Because, what? We disrupted your soap opera?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A father can’t be concerned about his sons?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not when He never was before!” Lucifer felt his skin beginning to prickle. Red, twisted scarred flesh was only seconds away. “Demons literally walking the Earth? Cain trying to murder your Miracle? Mum about to burst and spew light all over Los Angeles?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You had all of those situations under control,” Dad replied, creasing His brows slightly. He glanced back at Amenadiel. “That will come later, although much sooner than you think. At some point, your child will be capable of handling things on his own. You’ll have to know when to let him do so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flames flickered in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And sometimes, you can’t win.” Dad looked to Lucifer. “If I intervene, I’m controlling you. If I don’t, I’m neglecting you.” He tilted His head to the side. “My <em>Samael</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Red began to creep up Lucifer’s neck. Not here. Not in front of Dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So hard to please,” Dad continued. “So <em>special</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So above it all,” Lucifer shot back. “So condescending.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did condescend to be here. Quite literally.” Dad put His hands on His hips and shook His head slowly. “I know you have a question for me. Ask.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” He meant to deny that he wanted anything from this bastard, but… “Why did you send her here?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer hated his voice in that moment. He sounded like such a pathetic child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you blame a father for wanting his son to be happy?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That isn’t an answer,” Lucifer growled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will understand. In time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer opened his mouth to object, but found that his Father’s influence had wormed its way inside of him while he’d mustered the will to fight. He stumbled back as Dad strolled across the distance to Michael. He was done with the older brothers, and they knew it. Lucifer sagged back against a desk. He needed to conserve his strength if he was going to demand any more of the old man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And Michael.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dad leveled His gaze on Lucifer’s ever patient twin. He’d waited silently as Dad had spoken to each of them in turn, and now, his smug and bitter twin was looking up at Dad with eyes filled with the helplessness that Lucifer felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dad’s fingers touched Michael’s cheek. “You’re just getting to be more like <em>your mother </em>every day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I needed to talk to you,” Michael explained, looking defensive and maybe a bit hurt. “I took no lives to do so. I was <em>very</em> careful about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just… wound your brother up so well that he stopped all time?” Dad fought a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I mean, it worked better than I ever thought it would,” Michael admitted, laughing a little.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And what happened to your beautiful face?” Dad’s voice oozed with concern. “I <em>made</em> that face.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was an accident?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you asking me or telling me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael looked off to the left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s not going to get in trouble, if that’s what you’re worried about.” Dad sounded almost amused. He sighed, then crossed his arms. “Alright then. Talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael glanced at Lucifer, who wrinkled his nose at him, and then back to Dad. “Can’t we talk alone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m comfortable here,” Dad said simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No arguing with that. Lucifer pursed his lips, knowing that changing their father’s mind about anything was like demanding the laws of physics alter themselves to your needs. Michael needn’t have bothered with all of this, if his purpose was to just tattle to Dad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael took a deep breath. “Things have been happening, and I can never contact you anymore. Dad, the Vortex is <em>coming</em>, and we have no idea where he is.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to worry about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All life in the universe could be extinguished!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait, what? Lucifer frowned and looked to Amenadiel, who shook his head and shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Be that as it may. You trust me, don’t you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of <em>course</em>, I do, Father, but…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But that isn’t <em>really</em> what you want me to weigh in on.”  Dad stepped closer to Michael. “Is it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael opened his mouth to speak, but then said nothing.  Dad stared deep into Michael’s eyes. The air between them seemed to come to life, and Lucifer rose again, feeling like he needed to do something. Interrupt this. Demand Dad answer something directly. For <em>once</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a few moments, Dad spoke again: “No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael raised a brow. “Just <em>no</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes,” Dad said calmly. With a smile. “Just. No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer felt his insides turning to ice water. He’d been here before. He’d seen what happened when you asked for something when Dad was in a <em>mood</em>. Usually, Michael bowed over to whatever their father’s whims were. And that sickened Lucifer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today, though, Michael’s lips twisted, and his nose wrinkled. “Amenadiel ripped a soul from Hell and tried to <em>kill</em> Lucifer, and he gets a family. Lucifer rebelled, and he <em>killed</em> Uriel, and he gets a made-to-order girlfriend. And I get ‘Just no?’”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dad looked around the precinct and raised his hands. “You’ve certainly made your displeasure known, haven’t you? You think you deserve more?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael’s eyes widened, and he immediately lowered his gaze. “I know I don’t deserve <em>anything</em>, but… We can never contact you if we need to, and it seemed like you’d relaxed your policies a bit, and I was running out of time—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>are</em> out of time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… But you could change that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There are some things not even Daddy can fix, I’m afraid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael’s hands clenched so tightly that blood was beginning to bead on his palm. Lucifer winced.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dad drew closer to him and sighed. “You get <em>so</em> worked up, Michael. It just kills me to see you so stressed like this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have nothing to worry about, my son.” Dad entered Michael’s space and locked eyes with him. He took both of his hands. “You need not fear the Vortex. You need not fear who is running Hell, or what lies beneath it. I have a plan.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“However…” Dad moved his hand over Michael’s face and then his palms, removing redness but not the scar across his features. “You <em>have</em> been a good and faithful servant.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael raised his brow, his eyes full of hope and trust. Lucifer hated that expression. He hated it even more coming from his own stupid face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think you need a rest.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A-a rest?” Michael said. His expression slowly, slowly fell, and then his eyes drifted to his wrist. Lucifer spotted a glint of silver.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, dear. Well. Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A vacation,” Dad said, his voice cheerful. “Here on Earth. You’ve envied the time your brothers have been able to spend here, and I think you’ll find it extremely… recuperative.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His hand gripped on Michael’s shoulder, causing him to wince and nearly stumble backward. “You should <em>enjoy</em> your vacation. No need for you to go to Hell. Even if you could step foot in there, which you know you cannot, that matter is not for you to worry about.”</p>
<p><br/>
Michael said nothing. He was breathing slowly through his teeth. Trembling. Was Dad <em>hurting</em> him? Michael deserved it. Of course, he did. But…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad,” Amenadiel said finally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and Lucifer will keep an eye on him, won’t you?” Dad looked back at them and fixed his gaze on Amenadiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, Father,” Amenadiel said at once.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, we’re supposed to babysit him?” Lucifer snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dad stepped away from Michael, who crumpled to the floor, stunned but stubborn. “You do owe him one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How?” Lucifer scoffed. “The blessing of kidnapping my girlfriend?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The blessing of sending Azrael to retrieve your Pentecostal coin when you asked me for a favor.” Dad tilted his head forward and raised his brows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer gaped. “No, that was…”</p>
<p><br/>
“Not my doing. But since Michael had already set your rescue into motion…” Dad shrugged. “I thought you would prefer the task of taking care of your mother over following my orders. I hardly needed your obeisance at that time.” Dad smiled widely at Michael. “That’s what I have you for, don’t I?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bent over and pinched Michael’s cheek. Michael fixed his eyes on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get your head straight, Michael,” Dad advised. Or ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was absolutely no need to glide up the stairs in a wash of glowy-light like a lust-fantasy for a beauty school dropout, and yet Dad just <em>had</em> to be dramatic. Making for the stairs, Lucifer tried to corral his thoughts into a single coherent barb that would follow Him for the next few centuries.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad, wait,” Amenadiel begged. “I don’t know how to unfreeze time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know. You’ve done it thousands of times,” Dad reassured him as he faded into a blinding white light.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer covered his eyes. “Bloody—Urgh!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he looked up, the precinct had been restored to order. No broken desks or glass or scattered papers. Maze had crept closer to Michael, who remained crumpled on the floor. No chance Lucifer would be letting her skirt off after this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luci, I don’t know what to do,” Amenadiel said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I don’t know how to use your CW-level time magic,” Lucifer said. “What do you normally do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It doesn’t work that way anymore!” Amenadiel shouted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dad <em>just told you</em> how to fix it,” Michael grumbled, pushing himself up a little. Maze touched his shoulder, frowning as she looked over him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t start with me, Michael,” Amenadiel snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael lifted his head, his brows screwed together and his jaw tense. “You’re afraid your child is going to die. You and <em>almost</em> every other parent on this frozen planet. Acknowledge that the thought of losing him scares you. Plan to circumvent whatever danger you can. And then, make like a Disney princess and <em>let it go</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel lunged toward Michael, and at once, Maze stepped in front of him and Lucifer grabbed Amenadiel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t let him bait you!” Lucifer sighed. He pressed his lips together and patted Amenadiel’s back. “But… Can you? We can protect him, can’t we? Dad told you that Hell was taken care of. No one’s going to take him again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah…” Amenadiel nodded. He closed his eyes. “It’s not working.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the love of…” Michael groaned and grabbed the desk behind him with his left hand and, wobbling, rose to his feet. “It’s a <em>cold</em>, brother. He’s not going to die of it. And he has the freakin’ Hand of God acting as his stay-at-home dad and full-time guardian. It’s fine to worry about him, but you’ve got to keep it in proportion. He can’t live life if you won’t <em>let</em> him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not stopping him!” Amenadiel argued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You <em>literally</em> are. Because you <em>stopped time</em>.” Michael tented his eyebrows and pursed his lips. “They grow up. That’s the point of children. Even if they’re immortal like us, they change and grow up.” He tilted his head to the side. “Don’t you want to see Charlie take his first steps? Have his first birthday?” He shrugged. “Pee on Lucifer’s Armani? Sit in your lap as he learns to read? Go trick or treating?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do…” Amenadiel thought about that for a moment. He looked to Lucifer and smiled. “I saw this little bee costume online—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie let out a hearty wail, and around them, people started moving again. Linda, wide-eyed, started toward them with Charlie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What just happened? When did Maze get here?” She looked over to Michael and narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mornin’, Doc.” Michael lifted his right hand slightly to give a little wave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll explain later,” Amenadiel said. “We have a lot to talk about.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daddy came down to give the boys a spanking,” Maze said simply.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re lucky he didn’t pay <em>you</em> any attention,” Lucifer snapped. “You and I need to have a serious—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t you be checking on your girlfriend?” Michael drawled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer started to snap back, but… “Oh, sh—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He broke into a run. He’d just left Chloe there in the evidence room, poised and listening and hoping for those three words she’d offered him months ago. He was still shaky about what it would mean to say them, but at this point, it hurt more to hold back than to let go and pull her close to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe met him at the door. Her eyes were red and uncertain. “Where did you <em>go</em>? You were there and then you just… weren’t. I didn’t know you could teleport, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>can’t</em>. It’s… a long story.” Lucifer took her hand. “Let me catch you up, and we’ll get a Team Celestial meeting going.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Plenty of cases demanded Ella’s attention. She <em>could</em> just go home and sleep. It had been a really, really long 72 hours. Her mind, however, was so stuffed full. She couldn’t concentrate, and she really didn’t want to let her mind wander. Everything Pete had said. Everything he’d <em>done</em>. Red flags she’d ignored because he was the “right kind of guy.” How could she work with the police solving cases for so long and <em>not</em> pick up any of the clues that he was actually a psycho killer?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How was that possible? Was she just… a magnet for douchebags? She’d been attracted to Pierce, after all. Had sex with a drug dealer. What was <em>wrong</em> with her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What the hell is <em>he</em> doing here?” Dan bellowed out in the precinct.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella bolted from her lab to see Dan pressed up against Lucifer, poking him in the chest while Amenadiel held him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude! Calm down!” Ella ran out to him. “It’s not his fault!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did he tell you?” Dan demanded, turning on her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>What</em>?” Ella frowned. Her brows shot up as she looked up at Lucifer. A scar snaked across his forehead and right cheek. “Whoa, what happened? That looks bad… God, you <em>scared</em> me. Is that a prosthetic scar?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reached up to touch his face, but Lucifer caught her hand, giving her an oddly anxious look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t,” he said. “Please.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, are you doing a new role? I didn’t think you’d be taking one right <em>now</em>.” Ella grimaced. “The last couple of days have been super intense—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This isn’t Lucifer,” Maze said flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella narrowed her eyes in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m his twin, Michael.” He shrugged, and Ella noticed that his shoulders seemed…  uneven. He stood against the wall, pressing his hand against it as he gingerly kept his weight on his left foot. “Not identical, obviously.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Was that a joke? But Dan seemed to believe it and was looking at “Michael” like he was the <em>actual</em> devil. Behind them, Charlie cried fitfully in Linda’s arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No really.” Ella turned to Amenadiel for confirmation. He nodded. “Whaaat? Lucifer never mentioned having a twin!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a shocker,” Michael deadpanned. “Considering how <em>close</em> we are.” He held out his hand. “Michael.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Ella!” She went in immediately for a hug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael didn’t stop her, and she didn’t feel him stiffening up, like Lucifer did sometimes. Instead, he sort of leaned into her and brought up his left arm to squeeze her back. His shaky posture was obvious, but he clung to her in a way that almost seemed grateful for the contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Two brothers, two great huggers,” she said, bobbing her head and grinning. He smiled back a little, and suddenly, Ella felt a stab of fear rip up from her stomach and through her ribcage. It caused her throat to seize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pete had smiled so warmly. Hugged so effortlessly. She’d never suspected…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is it?” Michael stumbled backward and with one hand, gripped her shoulder and put distance between them. “Why are you so afraid? I didn’t mean to…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella stepped back shaking her head.  “It’s totally not you. I just…” She retreated away from all of them. “Good to meet you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She barely kept it together as she hurried back to the safety of her lab. Closing the door behind her, she squeezed her arms around herself, shaking. When the door burst open, she jumped back and let out an undignified squeak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did he do to you?” Dan demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Geez! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? He didn’t do anything.” Ella clenched her jaw, blinking fast as her eyes started to sting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>saw</em> him,” Dan said. “He put his hands on you and—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just… “ Ella pushed one hand over her cheek where a stray tear had fallen. “I was thinking about Pete.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan seemed to deflate. “Oh.” He hung his head and then nodded. “Hey, do you want a ride home?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t. Not right now. I just…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine. You just let me know, okay? Anything I can do?” Dan took a deep breath. “Do you want me to stay?”</p>
<p><br/>
Ella shook her head. “Nah. I’m gonna try to put in a little more time here, and then, I dunno.” She shrugged. “Can you tell Michael it wasn’t his fault?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think he cares.” Dan rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He looked like he cared.” She paused and bit her lip. “Do you know what happened to him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just now, or—?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, dude. His face. His <em>back</em>. He looks like he’s in pain. Do you know how he got injured?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dan seemed torn on that question. “Y’know, I really don’t.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella bobbed her head and, after he’d left, went back to the set of tests she’d been working on. She needed to just push this all out of her mind. She needed to get back to work. She needed to get back to being herself. But being herself had drawn a monster to her. A monster she’d started to have feelings for. One that she’d let into her heart and her bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was stuck. And she didn’t know how to move forward or backward from this. So she just stayed there, doing her job, late into the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Toy Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fear is pain arising from the anticipation of evil.”</p><p>— Aristotle</p><p> </p><p>Not that Michael was eager to lean on anyone, just to move less than 15 feet, but he was grateful Maze had stuck around so he hadn’t been forced to lean on Amenadiel instead. At this point, it helped to have one person in the room who didn’t utterly hate him, even if he was essentially bribing her for her loyalty.</p><p> </p><p>Sinking into a rolling chair, Michael breathed a sigh of relief. From the moment his father had touched his shoulder, Michael had known what a crashing failure this all had been. Granted, it had been a risk to begin with, but fortune favored the bold, or so people said. In reality, fortune seemed to always favor his twin and his self-righteous elder brother, and it always would.</p><p> </p><p>His ask hadn’t been so great, nor had his methods been so destructive. Comparatively. And yet, the pain between his shoulder blades, the throbbing weakness in his right side, which he’d come to ignore during the eons he’d endured them, had come roaring back to life. He could scarcely stand on his own. He could scarcely <em>think</em> through it. It was as though he’d been transported back to the day he’d been broken.</p><p> </p><p>In essence, his Father had removed his strength, that Celestial resilience that all of his siblings had been gifted, and now Michael felt his injuries anew. How kind of Him to offer a vacation as a punishment.</p><p> </p><p>Michael watched his brothers arguing over who would have to take him, as if debating who would be watching a troublesome dog, and said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a good thing <em>Lucifer</em> talked you down,” Linda said to Amenadiel. “But how do we know this won’t happen again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Once you’ve gone over the edge and pulled back…” Lucifer bobbed his head from side to side. “Well, it’s always there, but so is the way back. It isn’t the worst risk we have to deal with.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer really had no idea. Of course, he didn’t. That would require him to think something through.</p><p> </p><p>“He can stay with me,” Maze said.</p><p> </p><p>“As if I would trust <em>you</em> not to just let him go!” Lucifer snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. I’m a <em>huuuge</em> flight risk,” Michael muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, he <em>could</em> just fly off, couldn’t he?” Chloe said.</p><p> </p><p>“Nooope,” Michael said slowly, letting the ‘p’ pop.</p><p> </p><p>“Dad pretty clearly grounded him,” Amenadiel said. “Can you access your wings at all?”</p><p> </p><p>The first to address him directly since Maze had ordered him to stop being an ass and let her help him walk. Michael would remember that. He just shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“And what’s…” Chloe gestured to her shoulders as she looked at Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s always been like that,” Lucifer said with a dismissive flip of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s put this cute little custody battle to rest, hm?” Michael snapped. “You <em>know</em> I won’t leave because Dad told me not to. My wings won’t manifest, not just because of this snazzy bit of Celestial bling, but because it’s how Dad works. I have to figure out what he wants me to before they come back.”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her gun. “So… you’re vulnerable, too?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael locked eyes with her. “You gonna shoot me again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if you piss me off again.”</p><p> </p><p>He blew air out of the side of his mouth. “That seems… inevitable.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm. Something to look forward to.” Chloe exchanged a glance with Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I’m dying to be grounded at Lucifer’s lounge/sex dungeon, but it would probably be wise for me not to stay under the same roof as poor little Chuck.” Michael answered their questioning looks by pushing himself away from the table with his left leg. The chair rolled back until he hit the wall.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Linda cradled the back of Charlie’s head. “What’s that about, huh?” she asked the baby.</p><p> </p><p>“Infants don’t like me.” Michael shrugged. “I remind them of the scary sound of the coffeemaker. Or what it’s like when they wake up alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel glared at him, hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Gosh, I didn’t even think about that,” Linda murmured. “Do you hate the sound of the coffeemaker, Charlie?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael blinked slowly at Linda’s non-reaction. He’d expected her to glare at him with a ferocity equal to Amenadiel’s. Lucifer grimaced, probably imagining having his twin hobbling around underfoot at his sex pad.</p><p> </p><p>“Or I could just go back to hanging out at the zoo,” Michael suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll vote for that one. There’s a very lovely cave that just opened up,” Chloe said with a tight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds peachy. Will you bring me coffee?” Michael smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe narrowed her eyes and turned away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t a problem,” Maze argued. “None of you <em>want</em> him. Let me—“</p><p> </p><p>Chloe spread her hands in frustration. “I know you <em>think</em> you were only lashing out at Lucifer, but <em>how</em> are we supposed to trust you right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Forget that,” Lucifer snapped. “How do we know she wasn’t working <em>with</em> Michael to <em>kidnap</em> Chloe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because <em>that</em> plan would be <em>stupid</em>,” Michael said. “Maze wouldn’t help me <em>hurt</em> Chloe. And why would I want Chloe there for more than a day or so? I’m not going to wait around for the B-Team to do the detective work. Keeping someone fed in L.A. is <em>expensive</em>. I expected Maze to be the one to find her.”</p><p> </p><p>Maze smirked a little.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer rounded on Michael and loomed over his chair. “You psychotic, slope-shouldered—“</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s wise, <em>right now</em>, to let our emotions lead our decisions,” Linda interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“He kidnapped Chloe!” Lucifer roared.</p><p> </p><p>Linda didn’t even flinch. “Yes. And he’s been depowered, at least, to a degree.” She raised a brow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I was surprised, too,” Michael admitted. “I’d assumed Dad would take it all back.”</p><p> </p><p>If He didn’t just smite him out of existence. And considering <em>that</em> thought… Michael reached into his pocket and tossed a keychain to Maze.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this?” Maze inspected the little rubber frog, with a single key attached to it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what the great and terrible Oz promised you.” Michael shifted in his chair uncomfortably. “I figured I’d whip it up before the big showdown, in case I didn’t make it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Maze let it dangle in front of her, wide-eyed and on edge. She seemed at once so alarmed and excited. Funny how she looked both nothing and exactly like her mother.</p><p> </p><p>“You should go get it,” Michael advised. “I can’t promise no one else would want it, and… I doubt I’ll be in a state where I can make another for a very long time.”</p><p> </p><p>Maze lowered her gaze to him and knit her brows together. “You <em>made</em> it for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t grow on trees, kiddo. Dad wouldn’t have done it for a demon. And...” Michael offered her half a smile. “You <em>have</em> helped me, thrice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nuh-uh. You telling me about my mom was helping <em>me</em>. Not you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” He pushed his lower lip up as he looked at her. “It got you to help me <em>today</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maze,” Linda said, likely voicing the concerns of the rest of them. “What is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my soul,” Maze murmured, eyes on the keychain again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a frog,” Amenadiel said.</p><p> </p><p>Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. “The frog leads to the soul, you incredible <em>genius</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a <em>trick</em>,” Lucifer said. “That leads to a <em>trap</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael thought he might sprain his eyes rolling them. But there was a bit of a time crunch, so he’d had to give Maze the key right away.</p><p> </p><p>“Go,” Michael told her, as gently as he was capable.</p><p> </p><p>“But what about…” Maze looked up at the others.</p><p> </p><p>“But nothing.” Lucifer swept past Chloe. “You’re <em>not</em> following that bloody frog anywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not <em>my boss </em>anymore,” Maze sneered. “Right? I’ll go where I please.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael raised his brows and pushed his chair a bit farther from them.</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t give you leave to be a complete idiot!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t help it. I’m <em>just a demon</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Enough!” Amenadiel stepped between them. “You two have been friends for thousands of years. Are you really going to let <em>him</em> come between you?”</p><p> </p><p>The barb stung, but Michael rewarded Amenadiel with a luridly smug smile when he glared at him. Might as well take credit where he could get it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? She let Cain come between us,” Lucifer growled.</p><p> </p><p>Maze’s lips wrapped around each icy word, baring her teeth: “We are not friends. Lucifer was my <em>god</em>, and I was his <em>servant</em>—“</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer recoiled at the comparison, and Michael stifled a laugh. If only he’d planned <em>this one</em>!</p><p> </p><p>“Friends don’t <em>use</em> each other. Friends don’t <em>leave</em> each other. Friends consider, at least <em>once</em>, how their behavior affects other people!” Maze’s voice raised from a calm tenor to a shrill shout. “You don’t care about anyone but yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe stepped up. “Maze, please, take a breath! I know how you feel, but—“</p><p> </p><p>“But <em>what</em>? He came back for <em>you</em>.” Maze shook her head and squeezed the little frog keychain.</p><p> </p><p>It squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>Michael snorted in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“What, you’re going to pledge your loyalty to <em>him</em> now?” Lucifer said. “You think <em>he </em>cares about you? That <em>he</em> ever thinks about anything but what <em>he</em> wants? He tied you up and left you in a closet!”</p><p> </p><p>Maze looked over to Michael. Her keen eyes raked over him, assessing. Probably noting every inch of him lacking, compared to Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate to agree with my twin… Ever. But you shouldn’t give out your loyalty so easily.” Michael lifted a palm haplessly. “I don’t deserve it.” He huffed a near laugh. “He doesn’t either. <em>Obviously</em>. Just… don’t wait around for me to disappoint you. And get that soul while you can.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you so honest with <em>me</em> when you lie like a rug to everyone else?” Maze demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“I dunno.”</p><p> </p><p>Maze glowered at him. He really didn’t. It wasn’t logical, or easily explainable. She probably sensed there was more to it than that, but if so, she chose not to press it. Instead, she headed for the door. When Lucifer moved to stop her, she let out a growl.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not letting you hop along to your doom alone,” Lucifer argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I would go with <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer’s eyes flashed. “Did I not just remind you out there who I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“She can go with me,” Amenadiel suggested. “Just to be careful, Maze.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t try to stop me?” She eyed him uncertainly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you know if it really is a soul.” Amenadiel put his hands on his hips. “I have my doubts that any one angel could <em>make</em> one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine.” Maze pointed to Lucifer. “If you use any of <em>my</em> knives on him again, when I get back I’m gonna do some carving <em>on you</em> in places Chloe wouldn’t appreciate.”</p><p> </p><p>She and Amenadiel left, and Michael let his head fall back against the chair and stared at the ceiling. Dad really could have sent him to Hell. <em>How</em> had he earned the fealty of a Lilim? And why wouldn’t she drop it even after he’d told her he wasn’t worth it? She <em>knew</em> he wasn’t lying. She should have just walked away to get her prize. None of this silly worry that he’d be alright.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>really</em> did a number on her,” Chloe said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing she was addressing him, Michael grumbled, “As if <em>I</em> was the first one to use her.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>broke</em> her, you loathsome, <em>twisted</em>, manipulative wanker!” Lucifer snapped. “You broke <em>my Maze</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t <em>belong</em> to you, asshole!”</p><p> </p><p>“Maze feels <em>very strongly</em> from moment to moment.” Linda’s soft voice provided a balm to the tension in the room. “And Lucifer, you hurt her when you left. You hurt her when you didn’t tell her about her mother.” She held her hand up to Lucifer’s protestations. “I know that you were just keeping a promise, but that doesn’t negate her feelings. You and Maze have a lot to work out, if you want to salvage your relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if <em>he</em> poisons her beyond repair!” Lucifer said, with a bit of a whine in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I trust that Amenadiel will help her keep her head, if what they find is dangerous.” Linda settled Charlie back into his stroller. “Now, I think we’d all better find somewhere else to be. Chloe, you especially could really use some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>The look that Chloe and Lucifer exchanged told Michael everything he <em>didn’t</em> want to know about what they’d been planning to do to “rest.” He really wished he could enjoy the truly epic cock-blocking of his twin tonight. With the alternative, tomorrow perhaps, of Amenadiel not getting any sleep while Charlie screamed at the reflections of his worst fears (aka, the coffeemaker and that weird bird that hung out outside his nursery window).</p><p> </p><p>Michael should have known Dad would find a way to punish all three of them at once.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p>Limping back into the penthouse for the first time since Lucifer had carved up his face, Michael felt an odd pang of anxiety. It wasn’t like Lucifer was dumb enough, in all his self-proclaimed <em>honesty</em>, to attack him unprovoked in front of one of his followers. Still, Michael’s stomach clenched as he stepped out of the elevator and steadied himself against the bar.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe’s eyes were on him. He greatly preferred her distrust and distain to the pity that came in brief flickers whenever he stumbled getting up or hung back and said he’d prefer the elevator to the <em>majestic</em> flared staircase in the precinct. When her hand lifted, almost unconsciously, to help him, Michael moved quickly as he could across the bar and started taking down glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your poison? Besides overly complicated coffee orders?” Michael prepped two glasses of scotch and slid one down to the end of the bar where Lucifer caught it. He thought a moment and added a cherry to the other glass before offering it to Chloe with a sneer.</p><p> </p><p>“Just make yourself at home,” Lucifer grumbled sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Already did.” He poured himself a drink to avoid looking at the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>They whispered, conspicuously, about whether Michael would try to make a break for it. Lucifer grumbled about their plans for the night being ruined and more quietly insinuated that they still needed to talk. When Chloe agreed they’d have a “moment” later, Lucifer seemed to calm, and Michael leaned back on the bar to face them.</p><p> </p><p>“So. Slumber party. Are we gonna braid each other’s hair? Get mani-pedis while we watch <em>Hocus Pocus</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“The zoo is still an option,” Chloe warned.</p><p> </p><p>“Might be preferable to listening to the two of you panting in the other room for fifteen minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fifteen minutes?!” Lucifer said. “How <em>dare</em> you?”</p><p> </p><p>Chloe pressed her hand against Lucifer’s chest and gave him a chastising look. “Focus,” she hissed. Looking back to Michael, she said flatly, “I have handcuffs. I’m sure there’s a gag around here somewhere, clean or not. Are we gonna have to make sure you don’t leave?”</p><p> </p><p>The temptation to answer sarcastically had never been so strong. Especially with Chloe putting on her Disappointed Mom face. He wouldn’t have had a comfortable night either way. Regardless, it probably wasn’t wise.</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Michael shrugged. “I don’t have anywhere to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shocking,” Lucifer drawled. “My drip brother has no one to stay with, even if Dad hadn’t asked us to babysit him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dad tends to <em>ask</em> a lot.” Michael sipped the scotch. It burned as it slid down his throat and caused his eyes to water. He would have to be careful with this stuff now. “Doesn’t answer much, though, does He?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never does,” Lucifer conceded.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe raised a brow at Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>“I may have tried to pin Dad down regarding his intentions with this ‘Miracle’ sitch.” Lucifer’s hand touched Chloe’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least we know you <em>will</em> understand.” Michael let his voice drop into a deep bass. “In <em>time</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer’s lips twitched in a near grin, but then turned downward sourly.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for trying, anyway.” Chloe pushed her hands back through her hair. “Look, I’m <em>exhausted</em>. If <em>he’s</em> going to behave himself, I think I just want to go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, no board games and face painting?” Michael gave a fake pout.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe glared at him on her way to the bedroom. <em>Good</em>. Lucifer stared at him for a long moment before following her. Michael supposed he was on his own now. Also good.</p><p> </p><p>Setting his drink on the island counter, Michael steadied himself before venturing a step between counters. He grabbed onto the island and slowly made his way in uneven steps around the island, then around the piano. Before trying for the sofa, he drew in a deep breath. Right leg first, he quickly followed with his left leg. The second attempt went less well, and he stumbled toward the sofa, hitting the floor hard, just in front of the cushions.</p><p> </p><p><em>Fine</em>. Michael glared at Lucifer’s gaudy Italian marble floor as if it had deliberately bruised his knees. He fallen close enough, though, to pull himself up with his good arm and finally fall back on the sofa. Panting for a few seconds, he closed his eyes and let his right arm fall limp. Crossing a room shouldn’t be this fucking hard.</p><p> </p><p>But this was how Dad wanted it. There was no point in wondering <em>why</em>. Dad would never tell them what his plan was. The barest scraps of The Plan that Michael knew came from bits Uri had guessed and what Michael had sussed out, back when Dad used to confide in him.</p><p> </p><p>Now, Uri was dead. Dad was off playing with his realities. And Michael had been left here, just a broken, discarded, toy soldier. Maybe it <em>was</em> time to stop pretending that this hadn’t been true for a long, long time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Don't get used to the quick updates. It'll be more like once a week. (sorry)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. FYI: I'm the Evil Twin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends.”</p><p>— Shirley Maclaine</p><p> </p><p>The address written on the bottom of the little frog led to an apartment building out in Mission Hills that looked like it had seen better days. Maze could’ve gotten there without an angel escort. Regardless, it had been faster with Amenadiel’s help, and he wasn’t chattering endlessly about himself as she stalked around the property and extended her senses to pick up trouble.</p><p> </p><p>Maze didn’t <em>trust</em> Michael, per se, but he’d suggested that others might be interested in the same thing she was. And she could imagine that whoever, or whatever, was in search of a <em>soul</em>, wasn’t to be trifled with.</p><p> </p><p>Each side of the building rose in a circular brick tower. Between them and behind a large, rusted metal gate, stood a worn but fairly homey courtyard and standard orangy-red apartments. Maze flared her nostrils as she took in the scents and sounds around the building. Someone had been barbequing. Someone owned a chicken. She smelled one woman over 70. Weed. Several instances of stale sex. Nothing inhuman, except…</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a <em>scent</em>. Just a feeling in the air. A palpable energy that almost felt familiar. Her skin prickled in anticipation. Maze held out her key. It couldn’t be this easy, could it? Just walk into the place and come out with a soul?</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Amenadiel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. Shut up.”</p><p> </p><p>Maze unlocked the gate and stepped inside. The courtyard was deserted, and apart from the elderly woman rocking on the far side of the porch, no one appeared to be home. Letting her eyes fall half-closed, Maze lowered herself into a crouch on the weathered stones. It felt like her bones were being touched by something powerful. Something close…</p><p> </p><p>“You’re very tall!” the old woman called out suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel smiled and walked toward the porch. “Good afternoon, ma’am.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you searching for the Dream King, too?” she said. “He’s not here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I… Uh, no, we aren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Maze rose to her feet. “Do you know Michael?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that sweet boy? Poor thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel frowned and crossed his arms. He looked to Maze and muttered, “Probably a different Michael.”</p><p> </p><p>Maze lifted her chin. “You know which apartment is his?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman closed her eyes as she rocked. “Oh, that’s not a question.”</p><p> </p><p>What? Crazy, old woman. Maze pinched her lips together and turned, scanning around the area. Michael could’ve given her better directions. But then again, that would’ve required getting Lucifer to shut the hell up for five minutes to let Michael talk. She’d sensed his feeling of urgency. Along with an utter, crushing feeling of despair.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to find this thing and get back.</p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel had stepped up onto the porch with the woman, who was now beaming at him and professing the greatness of God. Maze left them there and started walking from door to door. There were a few tenants home, but not many. The old boards of the porch creaked under her boots. After circling around to the far side of the building, she spotted a door ajar.</p><p> </p><p>It was a maintenance closet. Boxes of tools. A white sheet draped over the handle of a shovel, and a pair of battered sandals had been tossed against the wall. Maze scowled. She could sense something here, but there was no definitive source. Trailing her fingers along the shelves, Maze wondered if Lucifer weren’t right. Michael could have been toying with her. He was clever enough. Her foot hit a shaky board, and her eyes widened. Kneeling down to investigate, she moved a beaten up rug to reveal a door with a heavy metal handle.</p><p> </p><p>It led underneath the house into a basement. Maze descended slowly, her heart racing faster and faster as she went. The source of the difference was getting closer. It was definitely down here. There was no light in the basement, but Maze didn’t need it. Her eyes had already adjusted, and she picked her way through equipment, junk, and books. The volumes looked as though they came from another time and place and bore strange scripts that glowed suspiciously in the absence of light. The basement smelled mostly of must and earth, with a tinge of old Celestial blood. Near a desk pressed into the corner of the room, on the back of a battered chair lay spread out a lacey sweater, and she went over to it and picked it up, pressing it to her nose. Her heart throbbed painfully and she dropped it, turning away from it to keep searching.</p><p> </p><p>There it was. A nondescript, dusty box. It didn’t look like anything important.</p><p> </p><p>It just felt like… It was <em>hers</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Maze picked it up and headed back up the stairs. Amenadiel met her on the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Basement.” Maze held the box tightly. “Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t have to ask twice. This place is creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>As they hurried into the courtyard, out of the corner of her eye, Maze spotted something lurching toward them in jerky movements. She hadn’t seen something move like that since she’d left Hell.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t look,” Maze warned.</p><p> </p><p>Predictably, Amenadiel started to turn his head, and Maze punched him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t. I said <em>don’t</em>,” Maze snapped. “I don’t know what that is, but it should <em>not</em> be here.”</p><p> </p><p>Amenadiel frowned. “Then, we stop it.”</p><p> </p><p>Maze retreated back into the courtyard and opened up the box. Precious seconds were wasted as she stared inside. She could sense the soul there. If it weren’t for that, she would have chucked it aside. But there was no time, so she plucked it out—a crystal unicorn head—and tucked it snuggly into her top.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that—?”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Maze snapped. “Let’s just kill this thing before it comes in and eats granny over there.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>* * *</p><p>That morning Chloe woke before Lucifer. He lay on his side, mouth open and <em>snoring</em>. Chloe was perfectly aware that <em>she</em> snored. Lucifer had been pretty clear about that. It was just impossibly funny that the <em>actual devil</em> snored and muttered in his sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, she slipped out of bed, checked her messages to make sure Trixie was okay at Penelope’s, and pulled on a pair of pajama bottoms that had never made it on last night. They hadn’t been able to fool around. It was too awkward knowing that Michael was in the other room and could definitely hear them. Regardless, in spite of her exhaustion, Chloe had curled up into him and they’d talked for quite a long time.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe checked the buttons of Lucifer’s shirt before peering out around the marble doorway to see where her former captor was. On the sofa, as she’d expected. He hadn’t changed his clothes, either. Just lay there staring at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t feel sorry for him. She didn’t. At all.</p><p> </p><p>Except… seeing his face in pain was like seeing Lucifer’s face in pain. Seeing his exhaustion—because he clearly hadn’t slept—just reminded her of seeing Lucifer when he’d been, for some reason, refusing to sleep. It hurt her to see Lucifer hurt, and it was just strange to watch Michael do it. Stranger still, because Michael refuse to let her forget that she was supposed to be hating him. Every time she felt a stab of sympathy, watching him struggle, watching him reviled by his brothers, he snapped back at her.</p><p> </p><p>FYI: I’m the evil twin. Remember? I’m <em>bad</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It honestly reminded her of how Lucifer lashed out sometimes, whenever he was too stressed or drained. How he jumped in front of guns, laughing. Not that she would ever share that observation with Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s for breakfast?” Michael called from the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe jumped. His arm draped over his eyes; he lay unmoving. She hadn’t expected he’d seen or sensed her. He slung his arm back and looked at her, only one eye open.</p><p> </p><p>“So. How did it go?” he asked in a low, sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything beyond the gooey exchanges of devotion?” His lips curved joylessly.</p><p> </p><p>Chloe rolled her eyes. “Don’t be gross.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael rolled his eyes in return and looked away. Chloe retreated back into the bedroom and stood there with her back to the wall. Assyrian carvings pressed against her shoulder blades. Twenty-four hours ago, she’d been captive in a zoo, unable to imagine what Lucifer’s lunatic twin had planned for her. With his benign appearing maliciousness, Chloe’s instincts had been on edge the whole time. She’d dealt with plenty of perps in her lifetime. Plenty of people she had to be wary of.</p><p> </p><p>There was something about Michael that put her off, beyond the bare facts of their relationship, built on tricks and abduction. She suspected it was simply <em>her fear</em> reflected back on her. If she could control her fear, he was absolutely no threat to her.</p><p> </p><p>It was just going to take more than a day for Chloe to get there.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Ella stepped up to the precinct’s coffee cart, rubbing her eyes. She was gonna need a lot of this stuff to get through today. Her night had consisted of a <em>long</em>, hot shower and staring at the ceiling while her brain refused to <em>shut up</em>. Every time her eyelids got too heavy, the image of Pete’s earnest, too-perfect face jolted her awake. So she’d gone out into her living room to sort through all of the piles of unopened mail that she let go when she didn’t feel like shredding it.</p><p> </p><p>At this rate, at least her apartment would get clean.</p><p> </p><p>Having something to do with her hands as Ella headed into work helped a little, and she rubbed her fingers up and down the side of her latte. She had this feeling that people were staring at her. But that was crazy, wasn’t it? <em>Chloe</em> was the one who had been kidnapped. Everyone would be thinking about <em>her</em> more, wouldn’t they?</p><p> </p><p>Ella chewed the inside of her lip as she headed down the stairs. She sighed as she spotted Lucifer and Chloe at her desk. They stood so close, and this little fond smile curved Lucifer’s lips as he looked at her like she’d hung the stars. At least the two of them were happy and safe now. At least they’d finally worked things out, with no more freaking out and running for either of them. At least…</p><p> </p><p>She’d been standing there just staring for a few minutes when a hand touched her shoulder, and Ella jumped a freakin’ mile.</p><p> </p><p>“Dammit, Dan!” Ella glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry. I said your name three times.” Dan looked over her for a moment and grimaced. “Look, should you be here today? Maybe you should take some time off.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way. Chloe got cop-napped by some weirdo, and <em>she’s</em> still here.” Ella struggled to swallow. “And I’m not going back to my apartment, so.”</p><p> </p><p>Dan bit his lower lip and nodded. “How about… I mean, you could go to Linda’s, couldn’t you? I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah… Maybe.” Ella rubbed over her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“No one is going to judge you for this.” Dan touched her shoulder. “More of us should have the sense to take a step back.”</p><p> </p><p>Ella pinched her lips together. Being along at Linda’s house couldn’t be worse than being alone at her apartment. Plus, Charlie was cute. And Pete had never been there.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Okay? I’ll text Linda.”                                                                                                 </p><p> </p><p>Dan rubbed her back. But the gesture only made her feel more creeped out. Maybe she did need a break from all of this. It started to get to you. Get inside you. Ella loved solving the puzzles, helping real detectives bring people to justice, but… rubbing elbows with a crime boss who’d killed a friend of hers? Being the next in line for a serial killer?</p><p> </p><p>Ella had barely gotten her sense of self back together when she’d started dating probably the worst human being on the planet.</p><p> </p><p>Although she should have said something to Chloe on the way out, Ella found it too hard to face her. Chloe would be sympathetic. She would understand. It was just… so hard to interact with anyone normally. In spite of traffic, she arrived at Linda’s in less than half an hour and let herself in since Linda texted she could.</p><p> </p><p>The house was empty and quiet. Odd, because Linda had clients that morning. Where was Charlie? Maybe out with Amenadiel?</p><p> </p><p>“You sure left all your junk around, kid,” Ella muttered, picking up some kind of disco rattle. When she shook it, the head lit up, and lively music started to play.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Ella jumped again and stumbled back over a rolling play station. From the floor, she looked up with wide eyes for where the voice had come from. Blinking back at her in confusion from one of the chairs sat Michael. He’d twisted around to see her, since the chair was facing the kitchen and not the front door. Ella put the rattle on the play station, got to her feet, and started to approach him.</p><p> </p><p>He tensed and leaned away from her. “Didn’t mean to frighten you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t. I just didn’t expect you to be here.” Ella rubbed her arms. “Are you staying with Amenadiel here?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael rolled his eyes. “Apparently I am today. Lucifer didn’t want me lurking around his sex pad while he wasn’t there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if <em>you’d</em> want to lurk around there. Without some hand sanitizer.” Ella laughed softly. “I’ve honestly never been around that place much. Not under good circumstances, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Ella noted the large tome in Michael’s lap. One of Linda’s, no doubt: <em>The Neuropsychology of Anxiety: An Enquiry into the Functions of the Septo-Hippocampal System. </em>Uh. Fascinating reading there.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Linda isn’t here,” Michael said. “Were you expecting to see her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah. I just… didn’t have anywhere else to be.” Ella sank into the couch. “I’d rather be at work, but I’m not gonna be much use to anyone for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know the feeling,” Michael drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw.” Ella kicked off her shoes and flopped longways on the couch. Her legs barely reached two-thirds of the length, but she stretched as far as her toes would go. “How come?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Michael cocked his head back, eyes narrowed in suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“Why would you feel useless?” Ella clicked her tongue. “Oh, nosy question, right? Sorry, you gotta tell me if I’m talking too much. Everyone thinks I’m… a real gasbag.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael’s brows knitted into a deep scowl. “What does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Ella shrugged her head to the side. “I talk too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re fine. I mean, Lucifer talks a lot more than you do.”</p><p> </p><p> “No waaaay,” Ella said. “He does love the sound of his own voice, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” His lips curved lightly. “That is accurate.”</p><p> </p><p>His expression softened. His fingers moved over the cover of the book. “You look tired. Wouldn’t you be more comfortable in Linda’s guest room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe. I’m not getting up, though. Too lazy.” Ella closed her eyes and sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“…Would you like me to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>Pushing herself up, Ella looked at him skeptically. “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You seem… unnerved.” Michael gave a single brusque nod and pushed against the left arm of the chair. “I’ll go read in the study.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to do that.” Ella crossed her legs underneath her and sat up. “My ‘unnerved-ness’ has nothing to do with <em>you</em>. Why would it?” She waited a moment as he wobbled, standing with his weight on his left leg. “Sit, dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t going to get any sleep,” he warned.</p><p> </p><p>“What, do you read <em>really loud</em>? I didn’t even notice you when I came in.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael opened his mouth slightly and fixed another suspicious look on her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you gonna be able to read with me sleeping on the couch?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you snore louder than Chloe and Lucifer?” he shot back.</p><p> </p><p>“No. I do talk in my sleep, though.” Ella bit her lip. “Because of <em>course</em> I do.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael scoffed. “Sleep-talkers are at least amusing.”</p><p> </p><p>Ella lay back down. “I don’t know if I can sleep anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded slowly and dropped back into his chair. About a thousand questions filled Ella’s head but none of them reached her lips. She didn’t know Lucifer’s brother at all, but he seemed to be in a bad mood. And chattering on and on had already attracted one psycho to her. The whole thing made a girl want to literally stuff a sock in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them remained there in silence for quite a while. Every so often, Michael turned a page. Or Ella sighed. She hoped it wasn’t bothering him, but he didn’t seem to even notice her. After she’d stopped sighing and closed her eyes for a few minutes, she heard Michael move again.</p><p> </p><p>There was a soft grunt as he got to his feet, and then she felt the sofa move just slightly as he gripped it, took a step, and gripped it again. A nervous, silly part of her panicked and completely froze. But he moved past her and into the kitchen. She could hear him stumble, and then the sigh of relief as he reached the kitchen island.</p><p> </p><p>Ella martialed all the grit she had in her and turned her head to look. Michael leaned heavily on the counter as he filled up a teakettle. God, how dumb was she? How had she not <em>noticed</em> the huge limp when she’d met him in the precinct?</p><p> </p><p>After putting the kettle on the stove, Michael made a noise in his throat and looked right at her.</p><p> </p><p>“You should see the other guy,” he drawled.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Ella pushed herself up. “Sorry, man. I just—“</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever.” Michael started looking in the cabinets for mugs.</p><p> </p><p>Ella cringed as she rose and went into the kitchen. No need to be rude.  She opened the cabinet with the cups. “She keeps the tea over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael nodded and opened the cupboard to reveal a rainbow of tea varieties. “Good grief.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right? It’s like Amenadiel collects different kinds of tea.”</p><p> </p><p>“These are his?” Michael’s eyes lit up with a wicked glee.</p><p> </p><p>“Most of ‘em. Do you really think that Linda’s buying cocoa mint maté or ‘Acai You There’?” Ella leaned back against the island. “Not gonna lie, I’ve got a weakness for the sweet stuff, but Amenadiel does, big time.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much do each of these boxes cost? There are like twenty of them.” Michael perused the cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, depends. Maybe four to seven dollars?”</p><p> </p><p>“Geeze.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, Linda’s not exactly hurting for grocery money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know which one he likes the most?” Michael examined the back of one of the boxes. “Maybe we could slip in some ghost pepper powder.”</p><p> </p><p>Ella let out a burst of laughter. “Oh, you guys are like that, huh? Two of my older brothers used to prank each other all the time when we were kids. Drove Jay crazy trying to keep them from sticking goop everywhere or swapping out the marshmallow fluff for mayo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Amenadiel’s sense of humor is practically nonexistent. He’d be more likely to follow up a joke with a beating.”</p><p> </p><p>Ella’s eyes widened. “No way. He wouldn’t… Did he…?”</p><p> </p><p> “No.” Michael raised a brow. “Amenadiel didn’t <em>cripple</em> me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant did he beat you up after you, um…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes. But I can hold my own.” Michael selected some lavender vanilla chamomile. “Do you want some?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll go for it. It can’t make things worse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Maybe I’ll hit <em>you</em> with the pepper tea.”</p><p> </p><p>Ella opened her mouth in a mock gasp. “Are you kidding? <em>Estas loco, gringo</em>? My <em>abuela</em>’s cooking would melt your pretty face off.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael’s eyes softened as he looked at her before his expression twisted again, and he rolled his eyes irritably as he prepped the tea. That was… odd. Lucifer could be temperamental, but Ella knew his sore spots. Michael had a host of his own, and she didn’t know how to avoid them.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” she said instinctively.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for my <em>face</em>?” Michael held his hand out over the kettle.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for whatever I said that hurt your feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael scoffed. “My feelings are fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yeah,” Ella said. “You’re just <em>beaming</em> with joy. I’m <em>blinded</em> by how happy you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer tries that bluffing ‘everything is fine’ bullshit with me, too. Ask me how shocked I am when he starts spinning out and giving himself a rash?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael’s eyes burned with intensity. “I’m <em>nothing</em> like Lucifer.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” Ella shrugged her head to the side. “I’m still sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Okay</em>.” Ella clicked her tongue. “I’m breaking out the cookies. I think today needs cookies.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael said nothing for a moment, but then: “I thought you were about to say you were breaking out the liquor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not before noon, buddy. Mmm. Cookies.” Ella opened up the package. “Have you had breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I figured tea would do it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ella scoffed. “How about just add some toast to that?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael pinched his mouth to the side. Shoving a shortbread cookie in her face, Ella went to the fridge to get the bread and started some toast for them both. After a few minutes, tea was poured and toast plated. Ella took the plates over to Linda’s table and waited, careful not to watch Michael as he made his way over. Her brain told her not to say anything, but her mouth never listened anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have a cane I could get for you, or something?”</p><p> </p><p>Michael eased himself into a seat. “It broke. The new one won’t be in for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“That sucks.” Ella pushed some toast toward him.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the plate and started pinching the crust. “If I tell you what happened, will you stop staring at me?”</p><p> </p><p>Ella groaned. “I was really trying not to think about it, and especially not say anything, because I told you, I have this mouth, and I dunno, I guess I just never learned to shut up ‘cause my mama, <em>abuela</em>, and <em>tias</em> all go on and on and if you don’t keep up you never get a word in…”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and dunked a cookie. “And I know it’s <em>stupid</em>. It’s what made being at work so hard today. I didn’t want people staring at me. So. I’m <em>really</em> sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Michael rubbed his thumb around the rim of his mug. “Why would anyone be staring at you? Unless they were trying to read that ironically adorable t-shirt of yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Ella tried but failed to smile. “How about I tell you mine, and you tell me yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fair, I guess.” Michael dunked his teabag a few times and set it on his plate. The water spread out and started to soak his uneaten toast. “You first. I’ve been wondering why you’re so afraid of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, it’s <em>so</em> not you. I promise. Don’t feel bad because I’m screwed up!” Ella sucked in her lips and took a deep breath. “Right. So. A little while ago, I met this guy at a crime scene.”</p><p> </p><p>“As you do.”</p><p> </p><p>Ella laughed. She laughed, then choked, then covered her mouth and realized she couldn’t breathe.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, maybe I go first?” He sounded so uncomfortable that Ella could only laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no. I can do it. I…”</p><p> </p><p>Michael’s right hand touched her arm very gently.</p><p> </p><p>“His name was Pete,” Ella managed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. So We May Fear Less</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay. I've been moving and my whole life is allergies and chaos.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Nothing in life is to be feared, it is only to be understood. Now is the time to understand more, so that we may fear less.”</p>
<p>― Marie Curie</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda unstrapped Charlie from his car seat and tried to juggle him and her purse and his diaper bag. She much preferred this co-parenting thing with Amenadiel when he was actually around. He’d texted her the night before to let her know that he and Maze wouldn’t be back that evening… Now, with Charlie in her arms and starting to whimper as she approached the house, Linda was starting to worry. Michael must still be inside. Linda knew she was lucky Amenadiel had remembered to text at all, since Amenadiel had a tendency to break or lose phones.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shhh…” Linda bounced Charlie on her hip as she headed inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There on her sofa, Ella slumped against Michael, dead asleep. Charlie’s fussing started to get louder, and Michael looked anxiously between the baby and Ella. When he glanced back to Linda, his brows knit together and he shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay,” Linda mouthed as she shut the door. Cupping the back of Charlie’s head, she kissed his brow and made sure he was pressed close to her, enough that he could feel her heartbeat. Hopefully, that would be enough until he could be distracted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She headed straight for the kitchen and started preparing a bottle. A few minutes later, with a nipple in his mouth, Charlie didn’t seem to care about Michael’s presence. Good. For now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Drawing closer, Linda caught Michael’s eye again. He had a pile of psychology books beside him. Had he read all of those today? Some of them had taken her weeks to get through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you heard from Amenadiel?” she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael pushed his lower lip up and frowned. “Nope. Have you prayed to him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… <em>Prayed</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prayed.” Michael closed his book and pressed his hands together in front of him. “Usually, it only works between angels, honestly, but sometimes if someone has a strong connection with an angel, we’ll hear.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda sat and adjusted Charlie in her arms. “Oh. I never really thought about that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think bearing his child <em>should</em> more than count. Letting a life form you don’t even know mooch off your insides? People <em>die</em> doing that.” Michael glanced down at the books and fussed with the pages. “He won’t be able to answer you, but he can send a message back through Lucifer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He can’t send one to you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He won’t send one to me. He’s still pissed at me for telling him poor Chucky is mortal.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda grimaced. “Please do not call my son that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer calls your children all kinds of awful things. Chucky is where you draw the line?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chucky is a creepy, evil doll,” Linda answered flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heh.” Michael shook his head. “A whole generation of humans, all creeped out by dolls and clowns.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Clowns I don’t mind.” Linda watched Charlie with his bottle and repositioned it. Almost done. It would be a test to see if he could stay settled near Michael.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael’s eyes moved up and down Linda critically. “I see.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Is it</em> something you see?” Linda asked. “I know Lucifer usually needs eye contact to pull out desires. You don’t seem to need that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hn. It’s less seeing than feeling. Sometimes, I get full images, but…” He shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So they don’t have to tell you? You can get it straight from them? That’s very interesting.” Linda readjusted Charlie so he was over her shoulder. “Even Amenadiel has to <em>ask</em> when… Oh, I don’t even know how to describe this…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The faith whammy?” Michael said wryly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes!” Linda gasped. “That’s exactly it. I don’t know how we never saw it before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“L.A. truly is a godless place.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda chuckled softly. “Anyway. You’re very skilled.” She paused and swallowed. She didn’t know how well Michael would take this, but… “I’ve been meaning to thank you for what you said.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael’s brows screwed up. It was possibly the most intimidating look he’d ever worn around her. She’d taken for granted that in his weakened state, he wasn’t much of a threat to them, but his eyes, suddenly so guarded and <em>fierce</em>… Linda bullied on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I realized that I was overdoing things with Charlie because of my unresolved issues with Adrianna. That’s um, my daughter’s name.” Linda patted Charlie’s back. “I should have done something about this years ago, and it was weighing on my heart, holding me back. As a psychiatrist, I should know how important it is to work these things out, but if you hadn’t confronted me, I wouldn’t have admitted what I did to Maze, and Maze wouldn’t have found her for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You talked to her? Your daughter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I did. But… I didn’t tell her who I was.” Linda cradled Charlie in her arms again. “And I am still afraid of how she’ll react. Still, I really feel it’s important that Adrianna has the opportunity to decide for <em>herself</em> that she wants to seek me out, and I was able to set things up so she could do so. I’ll just have to live with the anxiety of that potential confrontation.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re seriously <em>thanking</em> me?” Michael said in disbelief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I seriously am.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charlie let out a little whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess I can’t expect Charlie to approach fear from the same place as a grown adult with years of psychiatric training.” Linda smiled and rose. “So I’m going to get him ready for bed and get cleaned up, and then we’ll decide what to do with Ella.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael stared after her, still disoriented, as she left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Raising Charlie was definitely giving Linda some upper body definition. However, a few rooms away, Charlie seemed unfazed by whatever fear vibes Michael was unconsciously giving off. What a burden, to live life having other people’s fears offloaded onto you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once Charlie was settled into his crib, Linda sat by him, waiting for him to get sleepy, and checked her phone. No messages. Either Amenadiel was out of range, or busy, or the phone was in a toilet somewhere. So she put her hands together. It couldn’t hurt to try.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amenadiel, I hope you are safe. If you can get a message to Lucifer about where you are, or what’s happening with Maze, I’d really appreciate it. I’m… I’m worried. Michael’s here with me right now, and he’s doing as okay as can be expected.” Linda sighed heavily. “Okay. Goodnight.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Letting her hands fall between her legs, Linda felt anxiety sweeping over her. She cared about Amenadiel. He wasn’t her lover anymore, but he was one of her closest friends, and he was Charlie’s father. She could do this without him. But… she didn’t <em>want</em> to. She wanted Charlie to have everything, and that included his doting father.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She set up the baby monitor and went into the bathroom to get a quick shower. She needed to get some rest and food herself, if she was going to be dealing with a semi-permanent houseguest. It really was in everyone’s best interests to keep the twins apart. At least for the time being.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Ella blinked sluggishly and realized she was leaning on a strong, green arm. The green was from a dully-colored turtleneck, and the arm belonged to the guy she’d vomited her trauma all over that afternoon before crying so hard she couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wow. Just… Excellent chill there, Ella.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she’d calmed down, Michael had gone back into the kitchen to get her more tea and then sat on the couch with her to tell her, in a much more controlled (and vague) way, about how he’d spent time in the service, and how he’d been injured in the line of duty. The end.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poor guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn’t sure when she’d dozed off, but it had been some time after finishing her tea, after babbling apologies for staring at him and for talking so much about Pete and how terrified she’d been about everything for the past two days, and after scrolling on her phone through cute animal memes, while Michael read. Now he had a pile of books next to him. He must have gotten up to get more while she was sleeping. Before she’d slumped over and… started to <em>drool</em> on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh. Gross.” Ella sat up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael looked at her, concerned but guarded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry.” Ella gestured to his damp sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael raised a brow and opened his mouth, but didn’t seem to know what to say as he brushed his hand over the wet spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What time is it?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No idea. Linda’s off work. Afternoon?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella checked her phone. “Yeah.” She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. “Hey, ya make a good pillow.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He said nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay? Do you need anything?” she asked, rising to clear away their empty mugs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry again about dumping all that stuff about my ex on you,” Ella said, cringing. “That was… a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s fine.” He was silent for a moment, then said, “Exes can get you all twisted up. Even the ones who don’t have a trail of dead bodies behind them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella shivered as she refilled the kettle. Maybe she could encourage him to ingest something besides tea and a triangle of toast. “Okay. Fair. I take it murder wasn’t your ex’s particular flaw?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Michael jerked his head up and forced a laugh. “What ex?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just… What you said. Sounded like <em>maybe</em> you had experience with an ex twisting you up.” Ella set the kettle on. “You don’t have to talk about it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t.” Michael swallowed and pressed his hands down on either side of him. He took a moment and rocked himself onto his feet. Then, shakily, he picked up two of the books and made his way back over to the shelf by way of leaning on things along the way. Finally, he said, “There was an ex, but she died. I’m not…” He sighed deeply. “Not ready to talk about it yet.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. Oh, shit, man. I’m so sorry.” Ella pressed her fingers to her lips. Not helpful. “Well, when you are, I owe you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t do that tit-for-tat bullshit that Lucifer does. You don’t owe me anything.” Michael continued to stare at the bookcase, examining the titles of the books carefully.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella could feel a wall coming up around him again. It had only come down halfway as he’d told her, guardedly, about getting ambushed. Short, clipped sentences. But his eyes had been wider, more vulnerable. It made a lot of sense that he was defensive all the time. Especially if he was really sensitive under the layers of snark and grumpiness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I wanna help. Maybe it’s easier to help with someone else’s mess than handle your own.” Ella rinsed out the mugs and looked over Amenadiel’s stash for what to try next. “So the offer is open, whether you like it or not.”<br/><br/></p>
<p>A short little laugh sounded in his throat, and it made Ella smile. It shouldn’t have. It wasn’t much. But it was something to start with. And so had been that nap on his shoulder. If he didn’t turn out to be a psychopath, maybe this could be a first step to getting back to normal. Ella liked connecting with people, helping people... talking to people. Michael was a good listener, even if he was cranky and withholding about himself. She didn’t want to be this person who was scared. She wanted to be <em>herself</em> again.</p>
<p>Though that was gonna take a long, long time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Lucifer swept into Linda’s house without preamble. His eyes zeroed on Michael, who sat at the table beside Ella, sipping from a mug. Casually. As if nothing was wrong, and he hadn’t wreaked all kinds of havoc in his life. Like hadn’t come into L.A. like a surly tornado with nothing on his mind but ruining the life Lucifer had built for himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you <em>doing</em>?” he demanded, navigating through the debris of baby toys.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael looked at his mug. “Drinking miso soup.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Amenadiel just contacted me and said you needed to get out of his house,” Lucifer snapped. “Did you hurt Charlie? Are you messing with Linda?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, and no,” Michael said flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella twisted around in her chair. “No way. He’s been here with me all afternoon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What did he say to you?” Lucifer came up close to her and put his hand on her shoulder. “You can tell me what he did to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You got a doll so I can point to where?” Ella scoffed. “Dude, I’m fine. I was having a rough day, and he let me hang with him while he drank tea and put a dent in Linda’s library. And I, uh, talked his ear off.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I told her it was nothing like when <em>you</em> really get going,” Michael drawled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer put a hand on his hip. “Then, <em>why</em> did Linda reach out to Amenadiel?”</p>
<p><br/>“Maybe because he’s <em>late</em>, and she’s <em>worried</em>. And I told her how to contact him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Lucifer pushed his lower lip out and crossed his arms. “Amenadiel made it out like you were in here…” He waved a hand around. “Poisoning Charlie’s formula or stealing his head wax.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael let out a huff of air. “I didn’t get near that kid.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw. Why not?” Ella asked. “Are you a child-phobe like Lucifer?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t <em>fear</em> children,” Lucifer protested.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I like kids fine.” Michael shrugged. “They just don’t like <em>me</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer paced for a moment. “Then where is Amenadiel?”<br/><br/></p>
<p>“I have no idea. You’re the one who talked to him,” Michael said. “But my guess is that he’s still with Maze, and they hit a… delay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael raised his brows and tilted his head forward. Lucifer nodded and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do we need to put a BOLO out?” Ella asked. “Though, if he’s with Maze, he’s probably safe.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, it’ll be fine,” Michael told her. “She had to pick something up, and I think they may have gotten followed to the pickup location, since it’s unlikely anyone would have been able to find it on their own.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ella’s eyes rounded. “What is it? Like, drugs?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael clicked his tongue. “No. Just an art piece. Apparently in higher demand in L.A. than anyone thought.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“People cover drug deals with paintings here. And hide papers or other goods in the frames themselves,” Ella pointed out. “Things are shady out here. You don’t even know. Where are you from? Northeast? You sound like you’re from New York.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer narrowed his eyes at them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do? Good ear.” Michael shook his head a little. “I spent some time up there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah. I know a New Yorker a mile away.” Ella flashed a hand sign against her chest. “East coast represent!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was <em>that</em>? Lucifer glared at Michael. “Anyway, Amenadiel wants you out of his house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” Ella’s face fell. “He didn’t do anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dee-Dee’s still pissed I reminded him his son’s human.” Michael pushed his mug away from him. “Where am I supposed to go? Back to your place?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The zoo,” Lucifer snapped. “If you’re good along the way, I’ll toss a futon in there before we lock the cage.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, come on.” Ella rolled her eyes. “You’re not serious.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t lie, Miss Lopez.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael met his eye, expression dark but oddly lacking in spirit, as he said, “He’s kidding. He’s just tired of me being on his couch. I’m sure there’s a nice room at a crackhouse with my name on it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You two are too much!” Ella took her and Michael’s mugs, frowned, and went back to the stove to refill both.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer came to Michael’s side and put his hand on the back of Michael’s chair, and whispered, “I don’t know what you’ve done to twist her around your little finger, but if you hurt her in any way—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think she’s just <em>like that</em>,” Michael said quietly. “She <em>hugged me</em> in the precinct.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Lucifer could respond, Ella was back, pushing a steaming mug of broth in front of Michael, and Linda came padding in from the hallway with wet hair and baby monitor in hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer!” Linda hurried up to him. “Did you talk to Amenadiel? Is he okay?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He really didn’t say,” Lucifer said. “But… if he needed help, he would’ve called me, so no need to worry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, thank goodness.” Linda pressed her hand to her chest. “It’s just so difficult when he’s gone. I know it won’t be long, but—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s the size of a Mack truck,” Michael said. “Not much is getting through him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still. I…” Linda spread her hands and closed her eyes. “I’m sure it’s no surprise that the idea of going it alone unnerves me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As far as children go, Charlie is probably one of the most tolerable,” Lucifer assured her. “I can always come over and make faces at him for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda smiled. “I’d appreciate that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael made an impatient noise. “What would you tell your patients if they said that? About being unnerved?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Probably…” Linda considered that. “That it isn’t uncommon for a new mother to feel incapable, especially with my history, and that I need to, yes, learn to lean on my support network.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She tapped the baby monitor against her palm. “Thank you. Would you and Ella mind sticking around?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Michael’s leaving,” Lucifer said. “Amenadiel made it pretty clear that he didn’t want Mikey in the house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh?” Linda raised her brows. “Well, Amenadiel isn’t here, and this isn’t <em>his</em> house. So <em>I</em> say who stays here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer’s shoulders went slack. <em>How</em> was his snake of a brother swaying all of his friends? And Linda knew everything that Michael had done!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you want to stay, that is,” Linda added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael rested his chin on his hand. “I’m not particular either way.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor!” Lucifer said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer.” Linda pursed her lips. “I’ll check to see if the guest room is in order.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer shot Michael a fierce look, earning himself a stuck out tongue, and followed Linda down the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Doctor, he’s dangerous!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m aware of what he’s done, but you didn’t have a problem with him staying here this morning.” Linda went into the hall closet and started looking through linens.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You weren’t going to be <em>home</em>. And I’d no idea <em>Ella</em> would be here!” Lucifer hissed. “How could you let her stay here? He kidnapped Chloe!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He can barely <em>walk</em>, Lucifer,” Linda said, her voice low but forceful. “What is he going to <em>do</em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, Lucifer felt breathless. He didn’t want to dwell on what had happened in the precinct. Dad’s hand on Michael’s shoulder. The pangs deep in Lucifer’s gut as he’d known, just <em>known </em>Dad had hurt Michael deliberately, and that his idiot twin would continue to love and serve the bastard anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> But Lucifer pushed the thought away and managed, “Michael can do <em>plenty</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know his gifts are… potent. I’ll talk with Ella,” Linda said gently, “and ask that she keep her distance. But, honestly, I thought your father was fairly clear that He wanted you and Amenadiel to look after him.” Linda clicked her tongue. “You can’t have Michael couch surfing the entire time he’s in L.A. That’s ridiculous. And frankly, the two of you have such a tense relationship, and I think you could both use a little space.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… Well, yes. But…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lucifer, I’m not your therapist anymore. But I <em>am</em> your friend.” Linda hugged some sheets to her and looked up at him. “Don’t you and Chloe need the time alone? Chloe <em>cannot</em> be comfortable with him sleeping in the next room.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know.” Lucifer considered that. “I suppose not.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re in a relationship now, so you do need to try to anticipate those things a bit.” Linda frowned. “You don’t need to get worked up about it, but it’s good to check in with your partner and make sure she’s okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right. Like ask her what she wants.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What she wants. How she <em>feels</em>. What she’s <em>thinking</em>…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a lot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is. Relationships are hard work. But compared to Hell, it can’t be that difficult.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer pursed his lips. “Hell never changes. She changes every day. Moment to moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.” Linda patted his arm. “People do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell’s got nothing on relationships,” Lucifer said flippantly. “You have to be careful with Michael, though. He’s twisty. He gets inside you, and he can plant ideas—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“With me, he didn’t plant anything that wasn’t already there.” Linda went into the guest room and set the bedding down. “And I don’t think he’ll try it with me again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Linda indicated that he should grab the far side of the sheet, so he did so. “How can you be sure?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just trust me, <em>for now</em>, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer blew air out of his lips slowly. He wasn’t about to trust his brother with any of his friends. Even with Michael partially depowered, he would find a way to make himself a force to be reckoned with. Michael had<em> not</em> been created to be a benign presence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, maybe Lucifer could trust Linda with his brother. She’d handled multiple Celestials so far.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just… after what Ella’s been through. She’s… fragile.” Lucifer tucked in the sheet. “I don’t even know what to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t have to. Just listen. Be there if she needs it.” Linda smoothed her hand over the bed. “She asked for a place to stay today. Sometimes, you just need a stable place to land. You know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer nodded slowly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I’ll keep an eye on them. Maybe tomorrow, or after, Ella could stay in Chloe’s extra room?” She raised her brows. “And I can handle Maze.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right.” Lucifer swallowed. “Maze. I’ll be in contact, then. And I’ll let you know if Amenadiel has anything useful to say.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” Linda bit her lip and sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer exited the way he came, pausing to check in with Ella on the way out. Her smile was just a bit too forced. Her light dimmed. He knew Michael hadn’t caused it. He knew the cause, and a few months ago, he would be dragging Pete out of his holding cell to enact some deliciously ironic punishment on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps pulling out his tongue? Perhaps let him know <em>exactly</em> what it felt like to be paralyzed and helpless as someone moved in to start carving on you with a scalpel…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he knew what that kind of vengeance did to him. He knew what Chloe’s face would look like when she found out. It was the only thing holding his clawed hand at bay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get out of here,” Ella said finally as she gave him a playful shove. “Isn’t Chloe waiting for you? Maybe in her nothing but a lacy little number and her sensible brown shoes…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ha! You wicked little nerd! She would. Hm…” Lucifer grinned. “But we’re at her place tonight. The offspring needs some time with her mum after all that.” He eyed Michael. “Gave her a good scare, not knowing where her mum was.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I bet. God, I feel so bad for Trix.” Ella shook her head. “We’ll all get together with the Tribe soon. She’ll feel better when she has both Maze and Chloe in the house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucifer nodded and let Ella give him a hug. He squirmed a bit, but it was good to have her little arms around him. In short order, both she and Chloe had nearly been taken out of his life. The ever-present danger of connecting with mortals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left without saying another word to Michael. It was enough that he understood what Lucifer would do to him if he harmed Ella in any way, and Linda, well… If <em>anyone</em> could handle Michael, it would be her. She’d handled Amenadiel at his worst, she’d seen Lucifer’s face and come back in two weeks with nothing but questions, and she didn’t seem to be <em>at all</em> afraid of Michael.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie stood inside a large, clear dome. As she walked through the wide open space, she felt as though someone was walking behind her. Part of her knew that someone was Maze, and so she was safe, even though she didn’t know where she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was nothing here. She knelt down to the ground and felt her fingers over the grass, which felt more like velvet than a plant. Looking up again, Trixie spotted a castle in the background and began walking toward it. Although she didn’t seem to be getting any closer, with every step, she seemed to understand more: The castle rotated, upside down somehow, with its base obscured by a fluffy swirl of clouds. In the courtyard, she could see giants playing like they were little children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A bony hand clasped her shoulder, and Trixie looked up, unafraid. Maze stood there looking down on her, one eye warm and brown and the other a hollow socket. Her hand, skinless but tough muscle, caressed the side of Trixie’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Beside them, a unicorn trotted up. Trixie frowned. She could see through it. It bowed its head and started to chew up the velvet grass. Maze stepped back and hid behind Trixie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Trixie asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ish ‘ine,” she said, her half-lips trying to form the words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you get it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ish a gif.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie leaned over to pet the unicorn. She’d expected it be cold to the touch, but it wasn’t. The clear crystal felt soft and warm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you use it?” she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie looked back at Maze, who was watching the unicorn with terrified eyes. Maze took a few steps back, and the unicorn followed her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ish too rate.” Maze turned and broke into a run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s too late,” Trixie echoed as she watched her go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A shadow came over Trixie, and she looked up at the top of the dome, where the clouds grew dark and menacing. Trixie ran after Maze, her heart pounding, pounding, pounding. Her fingers grasped at the unicorn’s back, but she couldn’t get a grip. She was falling farther behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait for me!” she cried. “Maze! Wait!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze half turned, and just as their fingers touched…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie woke up to a chorus of buzz saws from upstairs. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes, scowling at the dumb dream. Slipping out of bed, she went into the kitchen to get some water. A little smirk appeared on her lips at the sounds of snoring from above. Lucifer was staying over. Finally! She’d known her mom liked him since practically the start. Well, since her mom had shot him, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie sat at the kitchen counter, sipping her water and picking at her cuticles. She’d dreamed of that dome and that castle like four times now. What was <em>that</em> about? She’d seen Maze in her dreams lots. But the unicorn was new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rubbing her fingers over her temples, Trixie let her eyes go unfocused as she stared down at the counter. It seemed like her mom was less upset than Trixie was that she’d been taken. She’d even told Trixie she’d never really been in danger, but… she always tried to downplay stuff to keep Trixie from being scared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie hadn’t even found out what happened with Marcus until after they’d gotten back from Europe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She put the glass in the sink and went back to her room, wishing Maze were back from wherever she’d gone this time. Someday, she’d be old enough for people to tell her things. And she’d be old enough to go with Maze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie sat cross-legged on her bed, playing with her phone. Her mom didn’t want her to have one yet, but her dad had gotten it for her a few months ago. “Just in case.” He hadn’t said what the just in case was. He’d probably put a tracker on it, since he gave it to her not long after those crazy guys with the guns had busted into Lucifer’s place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had just been about to brave her weird dreams again when she got a message. The screen lit up with the picture of a shiny metal lock and a “you awake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie bit her lip and glanced out to her door. She hopped up and closed it, and turned off her light, before getting back on the bed to answer. If anyone knew about weird dreams, or weird <em>anything</em>, it was Locke. She didn’t even blink when Trixie told her that she knew a demon. Locke had just asked what kind of demon Maze was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After telling Locke all about her dream, and venting about all the stuff everyone was keeping from her, and joking back and forth for over an hour, Trixie felt way better. She wasn’t any less worried about her mom, but… Lucifer was here. It would probably be okay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Probably no one would come take her or her mom from their home while he was here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Walking on Glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is not death that a man should fear, but he should fear never beginning to live.”</p>
<p>― Marcus Aurelius</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze’s soul, still safely ensconced in a child’s bauble and tucked against her chest, throbbed as she climbed the walkway to Chloe’s apartment. It had <em>barely</em> been two days, but she and Amenadiel had been skirting here and there all over the county, trying to avoid the notice of those looking to claim a fresh soul.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She hoped they’d taken care of them all. Some had simply been annoying. Human witches and warlocks, hunting something to help empower them, or solve their problems. Easily sent on their way when they realized they’d just crossed paths with a <em>real</em> demon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The creatures though, desiccated husks of whatever they had once been, had been more tenacious. Their wrists were bound with some kind of stringy, mystical adhesive that restricted their movements, but not enough to keep them from following Amenadiel and Maze. They continued to appear almost out of nowhere and jerk here and there with truncated limbs and skin flaking off of them, before disappearing, and then emerging again. Maze couldn’t sense them anywhere when they’d gone. Impossible to scent. Impossible to track.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There had been at <em>least</em> two of them. Maze had even been uncertain of how many there had been. They were that washed out and that indistinguishable. After hours of the (roughly) four of them chasing each other around, Maze had decided to lead them out into the desert where it was flat and broad and arid. Their already dry flesh had moved stiffly, and Maze was on them at once. Flesh rent, brittle bones exposed. They became dust among the burning hot sand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d sent Amenadiel home to his child. He wanted a word with Michael, but Maze needed to speak to Michael first. This soul seemed to be burning a hole in her, and she just… She had to be <em>sure</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The space remained dark and cool as the nascent light of the new day’s sun peered tentatively through the windows. Maze entered silently and cast a glance around. She could hear Lucifer and Chloe sleeping upstairs, and Trixie’s soft breathing in her room, but there was no one else here. Swiftly, Maze checked her room. The bed, the sex swing, and everything else were undisturbed. Odd. Wouldn’t they have stashed Michael here if Lucifer had also slept here? Where Lucifer could easily threaten him as he wished?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael was clever, but not so clever that he could get them to trust him in such a short time. So where was he?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze returned to the main room of the apartment and perched on a kitchen stool. Fishing the unicorn head out of her bra, she took it in both of her palms, feeling its warmth. Never had she wanted and feared something so much. It would change everything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But… it would <em>change everything</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze heard the light steps on the stairs before Chloe had reached halfway. Even though the woman was trying to be quiet, it was as apparent as if she’d been stomping down in 9-inch heeled boots. Maze didn’t look up. It helped, sometimes, to let the humans think that they could sneak up on her, have the upper hand. Be safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael knew that, too. Clever bastard. When they’d first met, he’d folded immediately, let her think he was weak. Vulnerable. And he’d leveraged that vulnerability like a weapon. Maze admired the skill and determination it had taken to play her. Oddly, though, she didn’t want to do anything of the kind with Chloe or Trixie. She just didn’t want them to run from what she was. Was it the same?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why was she thinking like this?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you find what you were looking for?” Chloe said quietly as she approached.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup.” Maze’s fingers curled around the crystal protectively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that… uh…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I assume he wanted to put it in something that looked like nothing. Something normal humans wouldn’t notice.” Maze sighed heavily. Her hands trembled, and she gripped it tighter. She didn’t want to drop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t even know you <em>wanted</em> a soul.” Chloe’s voice seemed distant, and she walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling out eggs and milk. “I guess I could have asked.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Linda didn’t even know until it came up that time we killed Lucifer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe turned and stared at her. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He needed to get back to Hell, but he didn’t have his wings— Basically, without them, he can’t travel between planes of existence. But I couldn’t come after him when he got in trouble, because—“ Maze shrugged. “—no soul. If I die, I die. There’s nothing else for me. But with a soul… Souls give you <em>privileges</em>. Without a soul, no one even thinks of you as a real person, you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure Linda does,” Chloe pointed out as she broke eggs into a large bowl. “I always did.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze scoffed. “You didn’t even know until last year that I was a demon. And you lied to my face about Trixie hating me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, <em>you</em> lied to my face about being with Lucifer.” Chloe pushed the bowl aside and leaned on the counter. “Do you think of <em>me</em> as a real person?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze wrested her gaze from her soul and turned to Chloe. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look.” Chloe sighed. “I <em>know</em> you don’t say you’re sorry. That’s hard to deal with, but frankly, my mother never said she was sorry in her <em>life</em>. So I <em>get it</em>.” She straightened up and twisted her shirt in her hands. “And I know you worked with him the first time because I hurt your feelings, so for <em>you</em>, that means it’s okay to hurt <em>me</em>. And I get passive-aggressive behavior, too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her lips pressed into a line. “Still. I need to know. <em>When</em> did you start working for Michael again? Was it before or after he kidnapped me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“After. Obviously, it was <em>after</em>,” Maze snapped. “I helped Lucifer find you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Which would be easy to do, if you were managing <em>Lucifer</em> for <em>Michael</em> and keeping him away long enough that he could wheedle my fears about our relationship out of me.” Chloe’s eyes pinned Maze down with a mix of anger and fear. “I’m a cop. I’m trained to think that way, coming up with scenarios, and it would be <em>a lot</em> easier for him to arrange these things if he had you in his pocket all along. I know Michael said he didn’t use you for that, but he lies about everything, so I have to ask you one-on-one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that to you,” Maze objected. “Yeah, it would work for <em>him</em>, but I only agreed to help him even up the numbers for the fight against Lucifer and Amenadiel.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe pushed her lower lip out and nodded as she looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t believe me?” Maze asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I do. I <em>think</em> I do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pain seized Maze’s chest and prickled over her skin. Her throat grew so tight that it was difficult to breathe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Again, I know you don’t say—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe met Maze’s eye, looking as shocked as Maze felt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” Maze stood, shaking her head. “I just…  I got wrapped up in getting back at Lucifer. I didn’t see it as having anything to do with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But you see…” Chloe pursed her lips for a moment and gestured forward with a stiff hand. “—how for <em>me</em> that feels like… like you don’t care?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em>care</em>!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A quiver of something worked its way through Maze, and panicked, she set the unicorn head on the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s happening to me?” Maze muttered. Even as she distanced herself from it, Maze’s hands wanted to grab the soul back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe let out a soft laugh. “You’re asking the wrong person. I never had to strike a deal to get my soul. It came as part of the deal, I guess. Being a miracle.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze could barely look up at Chloe. Her friend. The one she’d made afraid of her, not through her strength, not through her face, but through forgetting about her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck. I’m as bad as Lucifer,” Maze growled. “He always pulls this shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. Well. He’s been in therapy for a few years.” Chloe rolled her tongue in her cheek. “He’s gotten a little better, I think. Maybe I just think that because…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe. He’s a lot.” Maze covered her eyes. “There’s a reason everyone back in Hell follows him around like… like a puppy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A moment later, when Chloe touched her shoulder, Maze jumped back, startled. Chloe held her hands up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t mean to scare you,” she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not scared, I’m just… You don’t know everything that’s been going on.” Maze swallowed hard. There was one way to push this pain away. She knew it. She could bear it, if she had to. “Did Lucifer tell you about my mom?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe shook her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“She died. Not too long ago.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh. I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah. I don’t know if I am.” Maze shrugged. “I didn’t get the chance to… really deal with knowing she was here. What that meant. What we were to each other, if anything. And Lucifer <em>knew</em>. He keeps these huuuuge secrets. From me. From you. And… he goes on and on about how he doesn’t lie but…” She heaved an angry sigh. “And it doesn’t have <em>anything</em> to do with you. Not what he did to me. Lilim don’t apologize because how you <em>feel</em> doesn’t matter. What you <em>do</em> matters. So, Michael and I have something like an alliance, because <em>he</em> at least told me about my mom when Lucifer wouldn’t and treated me like a person when Lucifer wouldn’t. Whatever happens, I’ll keep Michael away from you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t think you have to worry about that now. I do appreciate it, though. Sometimes… It feels like you and I are always walking on glass with each other,” Chloe said. “I don’t want it to be that way. I want it to be how it is when you and me are working a case, you know? Or pretending to be a lesbian couple to get one over on snooty, rich moms.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze managed a lopsided grin. “That was fun. It’s always fun, messing with the normals. Humans are so weird about sex and who has it when.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“True. But this <em>is</em> L.A. Fewer chances to do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe reached over and clasped Maze’s hand. Maze felt her heart swelling, even though her soul was over on the counter. It was connected to her now. It was tugging on her, and she was terrified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And look, when you get this sorted out, I want us to have another Tribe night. I think we could all use it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, I…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How are you dealing with your mom now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Um…” Maze shook her head. “I’m not. It’s like, I didn’t really have a relationship with her. And now I never will. Lilith is gone. And I don’t want to end up pathetic and alone like she was because she couldn’t let a single damn person in. I… I just don’t know that stupid toy over there will do anything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe glanced at the unicorn head. It was throbbing now, eerily glowing in time with Maze’s heartbeat. “Again, not the person to ask, but… I think you’re better at connecting with people than you think. You always connected fine with Trixie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s <em>her</em>, though. She’s special.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe let go of Maze’s hand and tilted her head to the side. “I’m not telling you not to use it. It sounds like it’s better to have a soul than not, but… Is this because of Eve?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze clicked her tongue and looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I <em>don’t</em> think she left because there’s anything wrong with you. God made her to be a ready-to-order wife.” Chloe grimaced. “I think if I’d know that growing up, I would be completely screwed up. Eve needs to get herself together if she wants to be there for you in the way she should be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze shook her head and crossed her arms. “I gotta talk to Michael. I don’t know what to do with that thing. And I’ll tell him to behave while I’m at it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good luck with <em>that</em>.” Chloe touched Maze’s shoulder gently as she went back to the kitchen, and part of Maze’s soul settled, just a bit. “He’s acting like he <em>wants</em> us to hate him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know where he is?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At Linda’s.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze’s brows shot up. “Oh, that’s not good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t think Linda can deal with him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, she can. But Amenadiel’s headed that way. I’d better go while Michael and Lucifer have an equal number of limbs.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chloe stifled a laugh. “I’m still dying to shoot him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maze snorted as she picked up her cheap crystal soul container. “I’m sure we can work something out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Staring up at the ceiling from a bed was slightly more comfortable than doing so from Lucifer’s couch, but Michael had only gotten a bit more sleep. Granted, since he’d had none the night before, the difference didn’t get him quite in the black, but at the very least, he’d found a position where everything didn’t seem to ache.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All through both nights, the events at the precinct played through his mind. The events leading up to it. A tense night in a dusty apartment complex in the midst of a railing fight with a stubborn old woman who refused to budge an iota on <em>anything</em>. Most obstinate sentient creature in all the universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By morning, Michael stomach had balled into a knot, taking up the work of providing him with his well-deserved agony. Rising would send little bolts of lightning through his spine. He could already feel the tightness in his shoulder and neck. The injury itself hadn’t involved his leg, but the misalignment of spine and shoulder and wings ricocheted down his side, leaving his leg with little strength to work with. If he focused hard enough, he could imagine where the nerves were damaged, how they impacted the rest of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if he felt like causing more trouble, he could realign his back, sooth those nerves, smooth away the thick scar tissue that had reappeared between his shoulder blades… Instead, feeling a cramp moving from his lower back down his right leg, he shifted in bed and tried to stretch his leg. No point in testing out the limits of self-actualization now. He might not even be able to do it, now that Dad had grounded him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as his lids started to, despite the malicious glare of the morning light leaching through the windows, droop closed… the door to the guest room burst open and Amenadiel was looming over him, barking and pointing, like a big, grumpy gundog. Michael draped his arm over his eyes and made a noise in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Abruptly, Amenadiel pulled his arm back. “Answer me! What are you doing here? I told Lucifer—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ask your babymama about it. It was her decision, Dee-Dee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stop it.” Amenadiel pulled on his arm. “Get out of that bed, and get out of my house.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s Linda’s house,” Michael grumbled, jerking his arm back. Setting his weight on his other arm, gingerly, he rolled over to the other side of the bed, pushed himself up, and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get up,” Amenadiel ordered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just taking in this amazing hospitality.” A light spinning sensation swirled around him as he closed his eyes, knowing Amenadiel’s eyes were still on him. With a slight rock, he pushed himself to his feet, leaning into his left leg, and moved as quickly as he could manage around the bed without toppling to the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel’s eyes softened, slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael glared at him. “I take it living on Earth is pretty easy these days.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know what would possibly lead you to that assumption,” Amenadiel said warily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, you’ve seemed to manage.” Michael stopped by the edge of the bed, knowing he would have to grab the wall to pick up his shoes. “And what do you do for a living?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel’s brows furrowed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhh, right. Nothing. You’ve never had a <em>job</em> on Earth.” Michael shrugged and risked the step to the wall. When his hand pressed against the cool wood, he bet over stiffly to grab them. “Lucifer pays your bills… Linda pays your bills… Good thing you locked the Mr. Mom gig down. It would be awful if you really had no purpose here at all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel swiped the shoes easily. “This won’t work, Michael. Why are you still trying to get under my skin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh. For old time’s sake? Give me my shoes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can’t put them on from there.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael pursed his lips. “Enjoying this? I bet you are. After all, Dad didn’t intervene when <em>you</em> racked up pile of five dead humans trying to murder Lucifer.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, <em>that</em> one struck. Some residual guilt on that account.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, and Lucifer’s heart stopped as well, so that’s <em>six</em> lives.” Michael clicked his tongue. “Must be nice to be the favorite.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You brought this on yourself,” Amenadiel replied. He tossed the shoes on the bed. “Put them on and get out. I won’t have you here where you can hurt <em>my family</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel stepped out of the bedroom, likely to go check on Charlie, so Michael returned to the bed to put his shoes on. He could use a change of clothes and a shower, but managing either of those right now seemed beyond him. Nor did he have an extra outfit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still, if Amenadiel threw him out, there would be no more uncomfortable moments with the humans in this house. He had no understanding of what was wrong with them. Ella’s terror was palpable. It ought to be a steady stream, between what she’d been through and the forced proximity to him, but it seemed to wax and wane regardless of his presence. But Linda… She wasn’t at all afraid of him. She had <em>ached</em> with fear when he’d first come face to face with her, but now…?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe she really <em>had</em> worked through it. The eternal mutability of humans. Regardless, she would have other fears. They always did, after discarding another one. Every human had an endless supply of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had reached the porch when he heard Linda and Amenadiel behind him in the house. There would be some small pleasure in turning around to continue to sow discord for his older brother. Amenadiel had always been a pure force of arrogance and threat in their lives. He got on with some of his siblings well enough, but he’d never been close with one of them until now, here on Earth. With the brother he’d tried to kill.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael didn’t think he’d ever be over that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now, though, he had a bigger problem. And that was the fact that the railing ended at the bottom of the stairs right as the walkway to the street started. Michael stood there, gripping the railing and breathed deep as he tried to figure out how he was going to get <em>anywhere</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Around the side of the house it was. Someone had to have a fence. People had cars. Maybe he could coerce some human to give him a ride to the Mission Hills.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel’s voice came from the porch. “What do you think you’re doing?”           </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Refusing to answer, Michael pressed his weight into the siding as he balanced each step and tried not to stomp on Linda’s flowers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing, Michael?” Amenadiel demanded again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m doing what you told me to. I’m leaving.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What, are you disappointed I’m not crawling?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if fate had enough of his smart mouth, just then his foot caught an uneven spot on the ground and he went tumbling into the grass. Michael made a halfhearted push against the ground to get back to his face, then gave up and pressed his forehead into the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fuck.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael was an <em>archangel</em>. He had tangled with the writhing abominations of the abyss, fought gods older than human memory, and led his siblings to victory more than once. And he lay in the dirt like he was nothing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Well. He <em>was nothing</em>. He’d failed in his aims, failed to even substantially inconvenience Lucifer. Probably disappointed his Father beyond forgiveness. In a way, He was possibly more disappointed in what Michael had wanted from Him than in his behavior. But that was Dad. He’d never concerned himself with the wants of those below him. He’d given that domain over to Lucifer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Get up,” Amenadiel said quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No.” Michael’s words were muffled by the grass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you going to just lie there and let it rain on you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Damn. It probably was going to rain today. That seemed about right.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel’s strong hands gripped Michael’s sides. Ineffectually, Michael tried to pull away from him, glaring with a ferocity that normally sent the younger host and even Gabriel straight out of the room. Amenadiel, completely unfazed, made another move to grab him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is wrong with you?” he demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have done <em>nothing</em> but tell me to get out of your presence for hundreds of years,” Michael snapped. “Don’t go soft on me now, just because a <em>human</em> shamed you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel’s expression softened. “That’s not it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will be <em>fine</em>. I’ll figure it out on my own. I <em>always</em> have.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His breaths came a little too fast, just like his heartbeat. Heat rising through Michael’s face, he didn’t even know how he wanted this stare-off to end. He didn’t want to be stuck with his brothers, living under their pity. But he had no direction out in the world now, either.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I saw Charlie,” Amenadiel said. “He’s fine. I’m not rational about him. I admit it. Not after those demons kidnapped him.” He sighed and held out his hand, raising his brows. “Now, let me help you back inside, before I bridal carry you back through those doors. Because you know, I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael sighed and rolled his eyes, looking up at the sky. Amenadiel smiled a little and took Michael’s arm. Barely, Michael let Amenadiel lift him to his feet and steady him as they walked back inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is as bad as it was right after—“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It isn’t.” Michael said. “That hurt more. Can’t even feel my wings right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Amenadiel nodded solemnly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once inside, Linda fixed a look on them both that reminded Michael a little bit of their mother. Less comfortable than ever, Michael let himself be deposited onto the sofa, just to let the contact between him and his brother end. He couldn’t stand the gentleness toward him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you decided to stay,” Linda said simply. She had a brush in her hand. “Now that Amenadiel’s back, he’ll have Charlie for the day, so you don’t need to worry about him, okay? He’ll be perfectly calm with his father here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She set down her brush and started going through her bag. “I’ll be back around lunch, though. Oh, and I left some clothes on your bed, if you’d like to get changed, later. There’s a stability bar in the shower. I had it put in when my mother came to visit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael said nothing. He pinched his lips to the side as he brushed the grass off his slacks. Amenadiel stood there, hands on his hips and staring at the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’d like it if my house were in one piece when I get back,” Linda added.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’re not going to fight,” Amenadiel scoffed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mostly because Daddy said not to,” Michael drawled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It has to start somewhere.” Linda came over to Michael and frowned slightly. “Did you sleep alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, let me know if you need anything. Okay?” Linda hefted her purse onto her shoulder. “It’s always a little rocky in a new place, but at least you’re with <em>family</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Michael raised a brow at that concept. Amenadiel certainly didn’t seem to think he qualified.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>Trixie sat crouched by the door, her fingers at her lips, as she heard her mom and Maze talk.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She’d <em>known</em> it. She’d <em>known</em> there was more going on than her mom had said. Now she was confused, because Maze had said Michael had helped her, way back when Trixie went to Lucifer’s on a fact-finding mission. But Michael had kidnapped her mother? Was that why her mom said she hadn’t been scared? Or had she just lied so Trixie wouldn’t worry. Maze wouldn’t lie to her. Not about what she’d done or about what she thought about Michael, but… even if other people didn’t think so, Maze was a person. People could be wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the nightstand, Trixie’s phone buzzed. The little lock picture appeared, along with a row of wave emojis. Trixie bit her lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Can’t!</em> she replied. <em>Algebra test.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Locke sent another emoji… a ghost. Meaning, boo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trixie grinned and shifted her weight. Right now, more than <em>anything</em>, she wanted things to be normal. Dad had been distant for a long while, and Mom had been upset about Lucifer, and then then super stressed and angry about something, and now she was doing her whole stiff upper lip thing when Trixie was around. Maze had been so sad lately, and Lucifer was just <em>grumpy</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>More waves came at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Ok ok. But I gotta get back by 7<sup>th</sup> period.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>